Unbreakable Spirit
by Eyes-Only-Angel
Summary: The team investigates when a girl is found in Central Park. Just where well this lead to, you’ll have to read to find out. Please Read Review my first SVU fic. Seek Beta for my SVU fics, to fix mistakes I may have made here & new fics tell me if u can hel
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own them belongs to Dick Wolf.

A/N: This is my first attempt at an SVU fic. Please read and review I really want to know what you think.

Unbreakable Spirit

By Eyes Only Angel

* * *

The girl ran into Central Park it wasn't the safest thing for any girl to do at night, but it was a hell of a lot safer than the hell that she had lived through for the past four years.

The snow covered ground bit at her bare feet, her short dress offered no protection from the cold and the light snow that fell. Jumping at the sounds of rustling bushes scared that it was them behind her. Which made her run faster, she knew she would be severely punished if she were caught, glancing over her shoulder as she ran and was relieved to find no one there.

Coming to a fountain that stood in the middle of a crossroads she took a moment to decide which way to go while she caught her breathe. She noticed that off to the right in the distance there appeared to be a dense bushy area that looked like it would be a good place to hide till the morning.

The girl walked over to it and found that she was right. Crawling as deep as she could into the bushes not caring as the branches score bloody scratches across her skin, she'd been through worst pain than that.

* * *

The snow had died down during the night only two early morning joggers decided to brave the cold the woman raced ahead of her male jogging mate.

"Come on slow coach" the woman joked as she caught her breath and waited for him to catch up.

"No fare you cheated" he yells as he ran up the path.

"Hey I think I see something …"

"Jen don't go into the bushes it's probable just some trash" he puffed out catching up to her.

"What is that? Oh my god call.. call the cops" she frantically yells.


	2. Chapter 2

"Two joggers found a girl barely alive, huddled up there in the bushes in Central Park" Fin informs the squad after hanging up the phone.

What's a girl doing hiding in bushes in the middle of winter" Olivia asks.

"I don't know but it seems that she's been there for awhile" Fin adds after being interrupted.

"She must have been hiding from someone" Elliot assumes.

Just than the door to Don Cragen's office swings open and he steps out and stands in the doorframe.

"I've just heard about the girl in the park I want you and Eliot on this" looking towards them both "Olivia go down to the hospital and check on her condition. Eliot go and talk to the couple who found her see what they know?" Cragen than turns and re-enters his office, knowing that two of his best detectives are on it.

"Good luck with the kid" Elliot says as stands up and he put his badge in his pocket.

"Yeah thanks, catch up with you later" Liv replies grabbing her jacket off the back of her chair before pulling it on.

Then together they both walk out of the squad room each heading for their separate locations.

* * *

Elliot had finished talking with the cops who were first on the scene and now began interviewing the couple who found the girl.

"I don't know what I can tell you. Like I told the other guy, we were just running I stopped to catch me breath I.. I noticed something in the bushes, I went for a closer look and that's when.. that's when I saw her" Jen recounts again slowly recovering from the shock of finding the girls almost lifeless body.

"Ok and whereabouts were you when this happened Mr Roberts?" Elliot asks the man comforting the woman.

"I was just catching up to Jen, we had been racing. When she found her, she yelled at me to call you guys while I was on the phone I checked for a pulse. I wasn't really expecting to find one but I did it was faint that's when I told the operator to send an ambulance over"

"Is.. is she going to be ok?" Jen asks Elliot.

"From what the paramedics told me the girl might not be alive if you hadn't found her when you did. But from what I do know she should be ok" giving her a assuring grin before turning away from the couple walking back to his car.

* * *

Olivia walked out of the cold air and into the busy waiting of Mercy General Hospital then strides over to the check in desk where a blond haired woman sat busily working through a small stack of files, the woman looks up from the files as Benson approaches.

"I'm detective Benson I'm here about the girl that was brought in this morning, how is she?" flashing her badge to the woman at the desk.

"Ah Yes we've been expecting you. Just a moment I'll check her file for you" than types a few things into the computer.

"She's in room 209 on the second floor, she's in a fairly stable condition and should be awake by now. Please don't stay too long as she need her rest, but if you could get her to tell us her name than that would help us a lot"

"I'll try and see what I can do, thank you" Olivia tells her then heads towards the elevators.

* * *

Olivia gasped inwardly when she saw the pale and battered girl laying in the bed. No matter how many times she was faced with a case of child abuse it always had away of effecting her, how anyone could inflicted such pain to anyone let alone a child was beyond her.

But feeling this way made her good at her job and knew that the day it stopped effecting her or became to much for her to take would be the day she would quit the force or ask for a transfer to another department.

As Olivia walked closer to the bed she could see myriad of bruised littered her arms, there were dark patches clearly only a day or two old as well as paler ones that had been there for a while. And there was a mark where someone or something had been pressed hard against her neck.

The girl briefly opens her eyes and for a moment Olivia thinks that she's fallen back to sleep.

" I have to get out of here" the girl says hoarsely before hopping down off the bed too quickly she staggers, and Olivia caught her. She looks at her concerned.

"Wow easy, it's ok but you need to stay in bed. You've been out in the cold for a while "

"Who are you?" griping her head as she laid back down feeling the room spin a little.

"My name is Olivia Benson I'm a detective with the…"

"I don't need any help" she tells her only half convincing herself that.

"I'm here to help you if you'll let me"

"I told you I don't need any help" the girl says firmly brushing a wayward strand of her light brown hair from her face.

"Alright well do you think you could tell me your name?" she asks deciding to leave it for now.

The girl glances away from Olivia and hesitates a moment before turning back at her.

"My name's Emily" She reveals feeling somewhat at ease with her.

"That's good so do you know your last name?" she gently prods hoping that Em would tell her so that could run a search when she got back to the precinct.

"I.. I can't remember it" she replied truthfully sadness evoked her emerald eyes.

* * *

After checking in at the precinct Elliot decides to check on how Olivia was doing with the girl at the hospital. He knocked on the door then entered when he heard Olivia call him in.

Emily looked up at him with a hint of fear in her eyes when he entered the room.

"This is my partner Elliot he's here to help too" reassuring her.

"I could go if you want?" Elliot offers noticing the look she gave him.

"No it's ok you can stay" She says meekly.

"That's ok I should let you get some rest" Olivia says deciding that she had, had enough for the moment, getting out of the chair by the bed.

"Ok" she says looking a bit sad yet relived at the same time.

"But I'll be back to check on you later " Liv says smiling.

"Alright" Emily replies smiling timidly at her.

* * *

Leaving Emily's room they went to see Dr. Melinda Warner hoping she could shed some light on what she's been through.

"You're here about the Jane Doe case that was brought in this morning?" Melinda assumed when she sees them.

"Yes she told me her name is Emily although she doesn't remember her last name"

"I'll make sure that they note that on her file"

" Did you do a rape kit?" Elliot asks.

"When she arrived after we stabilized her. I'm afraid it's positive for a rape unfortunately he wore a condom, and there's evidence which suggest that is been going on for awhile. Along with the many bruises and cuts on her body when she presented this morning we took x rays of her to check for any internal damage. It shows that she has had at lest two or more fractured to her arms which have healed"

"No wonder she chose to hide out in the park. This girls been through hell, a night out in the freezing cold is nothing compared to what she's been living with" Olivia says grimly.

"Don't worry we will find the scumbags who did this to her" hating how this was already getting to his partner.

"Right now we need to find out who she is"


	3. Chapter 3

It was two day before the hospital allowed Emily to leave and in those two days the team had diligently sort through all the missing persons cases they could get their hands.

Covering the past four years that she had been held for, trying to find out who she was with what little they had to go on unfortunately they were having no luck.

Olivia had gone to pick Emily up, as they needed to talk to her more about what has happened to her. Bringing with her a simple pair of jeans and a t-shirt for Emily to change into as they kept her dress for evidence.

When they arrived at the percent Olivia lead Emily into the children's interview room to talk.

Olivia sat beside her on the yellow couch.

They sat in a room filled with such childish things like dolls and trucks the room painted in warm bright colors with a few posters of children tv show and cartoon characters on the walls designed to put children at easy

But Olivia got the impression that Emily seemed to feel too old for the room. Even though she was ten years old Emily was still just a child herself. Yet the experiences that she must have lived through left her older than she was and uninterested in such things.

After chatting for awhile about simple things that helped Emily open up more about herself and helped to put her at easy. Olivia felt Emily was ready for some of the important questions that she had to ask.

"Who were you running from sweetie" Liv gently asks.

"I wasn't running from anyone" feigning interest in a doll she picked up and toyed with it in her hands, before throwing it down across the room watching where it fell before turning back to Olivia.

"You don't have to be scared I promise you no one is going to hurt you anymore. Please trust me you can tell me what happen. So that we can find them and put them away for what they did to you" It wasn't how Olivia normally would take things when talking with a child but felt that she could handle it.

Emily glanced over at the window and hesitated a moment collecting her thoughts.

"I.. they were taking me to a client's place. It was the first time they took any of us out. He must have been one of the two rich bastards that they have, they get to do almost anything they want to us as they can get people to take care of us when were broken. I.. I somehow managed to escape while we waited for the lights to change I ran and hid in the park when I woke up I was in hospital" her voice quivers slightly as she reveals what happened but stays strong.

"You said us you mean there were others there with you?" Olivia gently asks hiding her shock.

"Yes they kept me and two other girls Lea and Jackie" Emily's voice wavers when she mention them hoping that they wouldn't be punished for her escape.

"Do you know where they kept you?"

Emily shakes her head slightly to answer.

"That's ok Emily" pausing briefly "Do you think if we took you back to were we found you, you'd be able to recognize which way the took you?" she knew it was a long shot thing to ask, but it didn't hurt to ask as it's amazing what the mind can recall.

"I don't think I can. I was too scared to really look at what was going by me" Emily stared at the floor as she began fiddling with the lower part of her top.

"I understand. Did the men say their names while around you or maybe when they thought you weren't listening, or get you to call them by a name?"

"I had to call them by Smith and Black, but I doubt that was their names" she say a little cynical looking back at her.

Olivia smiles a little at this taking it as a good sign "We need to have you sit down with a sketch artist, would you be alright with that?

"Sure I guess" Emily replies shrugging her shoulders slightly.

"It doesn't have to be today" Olivia tells her knowing that she's been through so much for one day.

Emily brightens up a bit at this and smiles a little as they sit there silently for a moment before nervously biting her lip in thought.

"What's going to happen to me now?" she asks unsure if she wants to know the answer.

"Well you're going to be placed in a foster home until we can find your parents or relatives" Olivia sadly informs her.

"No please Olivia I.. I don't want to go to foster care" begging as her eyes began watering, somehow already knowing about the horrors that can happen in care.

"I'm sorry we have no choice until we can locate your parents. But I promise you it won't be that bad" Olivia reassuring her while trying to calm her down.

"I've tried to remember anything about them really I have I.. I just can't…" bursting into tears she quickly buries her face into her hands and cries.

Olivia gathered Emily into her arms. She held her tightly to herself. Her head buried into her shoulder as she sobbed her heart out.

"I'll be back in a minute ok sweetie" Olivia says untangling herself from her embrace after a moment.

Emily nodded timidly back at her whipping her face with the back of her hand as the tears slowed to a trickle.

* * *

Olivia throws open the door to the observation room where she knew Cragen and Elliot were watching.

Elliot just stood by in the off side and watched ready to step in and speak up if things got too heat between them.

"Olivia I know what you're going to say and it's completely out of the question" Cragen began.

"Come on Cap you see how scared she is about going into the system, let me take care of her at lest until we can find her parents or until I can convince her that not all foster homes are that bad. I guarantee that if you put her in a home she'll run away within a week. Please" Olivia pleads. She had read it in Emily's eyes when she begged at her.

The room falls silently for a moment before he spoke again.

"All right run it by Casey and if she gives you the go ahead then I'll back you up on this" he finally answers.

"Thank you Sir I'll go down and see her right away" Olivia replies courteously then turns on her boots fleeing the room before Cragen has a chance to change his mind.

* * *

Olivia knocked on the glass door to Casey Novak's office and waited a moment before entering.

"Hey sorry to just drop by like this but do you have a sec to talk?" Olivia asks as she closed the door behind her.

"El gave me the heads up that you were coming down. I've got the paper work ready for you to sign"

"Remind me to thank him for making this less awkward than it could be" Liv remarks as she walks over to the desk to sign the paper that lay waiting for her to sign.

"Olivia are you sure you want to do this?" Casey asks as she picks up the pen, about to sign the first paper.

"I'm sure, you didn't see how scared she was Em's terrified to go into care. Having no one but herself to care for her, she's going to run if sent there, at lest this way I'll know she'll be safe" she assures Casey as she signs the paper.

"Thanks "Olivia tells Case before leaving with copies of the forms, heading back to the percent to collect her new charge.

* * *

Elliot could tell that Emily was becoming bored and restless waiting in the interview room when he last checked in on her. So he let her come out into the squad room and sit by his desk while they waited for his partner to return.

"Where's Liv?" Emily asks as she looks up from the writing pad she had been doodling on for the past five minutes.

"Don't worry she'll be back soon" Elliot assures her smiling up at her looking away from the paperwork he was working on.

"Hey you want a soda or something?" Fin asks as he gets up to stretch his legs.

"No that's ok I'm fine " giving him a half smile.

"Hey sorry I took so long it took a little longer than I thought it would" Olivia says walking through the doors.

"Olivia you came back" beaming a little when she sees her.

"I told you I would didn't I?" she says smiling at her as walks to her.

"Yeah well.. I . I wasn't sure you would" Em admits losing the spark she had a moment ago knowing that she might have to go soon.

"You know what I've got some news that might cheer you up?" Olivia tells her hoping this will bring the spark back into her voice.

"Really, what is?" she asks a little skeptical yet couldn't help the faint smile of hope creep up on her face.

"Well the reason I was gone so long was, because I had to sign some form so that you could come and stay with me for awhile. That is if you want to?"

"What! Really?" completely surprised by this.

"So what do you say, you want to stay with Liv? I mean she's not that bad to be around" Fin jokingly says.

"Hey! thanks for that" throwing Fin an annoyed glance before looking back at Emily "So would you like that, I mean you don't have to say yes if you don't want to"

I um.. I.. yes I'd.. I'd like that" for the first time in her life she was given a real choice about what happened to her.

"Well how about we go get something to eat then I'll take you over to my apartment"

"Sure I am kinda hungry" Emily replies hearing her stomach rumble lightly.

"No fare I asked her if she was hungry a moment ago and now all of a sudden the kids hungry" Fin says in mock hurt.

"I can't help it if kid's like me more than you" Olivia says over her shoulder as they walk out the door.

* * *

l

l

l

l

A/N

Please let me know if you think I should increase the rating for the next chapter as there well be a brief scene describing a moment in Emily's life but it will not be that descriptive but you do get a clear idea of what's happening.


	4. Chapter 4

Two weeks had gone by since Emily had been found and they still weren't any closer to finding Emily's family or the people who held her. Despite running the names and face sketches in the system nothing came up, it seems that these guys had never been caught before.

But today was different they had caught a break of sorts the 10th Percent had a man in custody for attempted robbery who seemed to match Black's description.

"Ok now were going to bring out a line of people for you to look at, they can't see you but you can see them. Just take your time and see if you can recognize any of them" Olivia gently informs Emily before turning to nod at Cergan.

"Alright send them in" Cragen orders through the com box on the wall.

Olivia stands by Emily and watch as the men began to fill into the room on the other side. Emily takes a moment after the final man is placed in the line up to look at them.

"He.. he's not there" Emily says sounding a little relieved and disappointed at the same time as she stared at the men through the glass, with her arms folded protectively across her chest.

"Are you sure honey, you can look again if you want" Olivia suggests.

"I'm sure he's not there. I'm sorry" Emily says teary eyed as she looks towards her.

"It's alright how about you go and get yourself a drink, and wait by my desk while I finish up here ok" fishing out some coins from her pocket and handing it to her.

Emily nods her head before exiting the room.

"I really thought we had one of them" Liv says disappointed, turning back to the window.

"I know so did I. Cut them lose "pressing the com button on the wall before turning back to Olivia "We will get them it's just a matter of time" Cragen reassures her.

It takes about ten minutes for Olivia to finish up a few lose ends before being able to leave with Emily, after a long day Olivia wasn't in the mood to cook so decided to grab some takeout before heading home.

* * *

Emily wakes up hearing the footsteps coming closer from down the hall to her door. Turning around to face the wall her back to the door.

A moment later and the door swing's open and the light is switched on. The man coming closer to the bed, Em kept her eyes squeezed shut as she fought to keep her breathing even while trying to stop the tears from falling. Hoping that he will believe that she was asleep, but knowing that it still wouldn't stop him.

Emily feels the bed covers pulled off her.

"Ready to have some fun" the man tells her evilly, as he grabs her arm roughly, and forces her to her back. Tears began streaming down her face.

"No Please.." she choked through her sobs as the man climbs on top of her, then reaches down with one hand and pull her undies off and hears him unzip his pants.

Emily lashes out at him trying to make him stop. But he's much stronger then she is so he tolerates this, until she managers to scratch him drawing a little blood.

He leaned down and slapped her across the face, loving the fact that she still fought back, that was why she was favored among the clients.

* * *

Something had woken Olivia it took a moment for her to register what it was, she threw the covers off her and ran into the directions of the terrified screams.

When Olivia entered Emily's bedroom she could see her struggling as hard as she could to get an invisible person off of her.

Olivia moves quickly to the bed, switches on the lamp on the side table, before trying to wake her. Knowing that it would frighten her more, if she were to wake up to a shadowy figure looming over her in the dark.

"Emily it's ok, wake up sweetie your safe " she spoke loudly trying to wake her from her very deep sleep.

"I DON'T WANT TO. Stop it! please stop" Em screams and pleads with the person in her nightmare.

Gently Liv placed her hands on Emily's shoulders to try and shake her, but instantly knew it was a mistake when she began violently thrashing at her.

Olivia struggled with Emily and at one point has to restrain her arms to prevent her from hurting either her or herself.

"NOOOOOOOOOO" Emily screams as she wakes up suddenly almost jumping out of the bed.

She glances around the room before flinging herself into Olivia's arms. Tears of relief flow down her face.

"It's alright Emily your safe" Olivia says rubbing Emily's back tenderly she gently rocked her back and forth and shushed her softly.

A few moments go by before Emily lifts her head off Liv shoulder.

"Olivia I.. I lied… the men's names I shouldn't have it's just that… "Emily confesses in between sobs, not meeting her gaze.

"It's just what, you can tell me" she soothes as she brushes the hair out of her eyes.

"It's just that they told me they would make me watch, while they killed whoever I spoke to, if I gave them their names then they'd kill me" her entire body trembled as she recalls their threat.

Olivia forces herself to focus on comforting Emily, she would vent out her anger and disgust later when it was safe right now she needed her.

"Am.. am I going to be in trouble I swear I only lied about the names not the faces" Emily pulls away from her tilting her head slightly to catch her eye. Fear gleaming in her emerald eyes.

"It's ok your not in trouble, but you need to tell me their names" Olivia assures her soothingly.

"V.. Victor.. Victor and Blake" Emily whispers scared to say it any louder incase they somehow heard her and would burst through the door and get them.

Emily buries her face into Liv's chest again. Closing her eyes, tears stream down her face, as she silently falls asleep.

Olivia held her tightly, murmured soothing words in her ear until she fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

"Restless night?" Elliot comments when he sees the dark circles under his partner's eyes.

"Yeah it was" Olivia replies dryly as she takes a seat at her desk.

"What's wrong?" Elliot asks concern, sensing some was bothering Liv, leaning closer to her.

"Emily had a nightmare of what happened to her, she cried herself to sleep in my arms" Olivia reveals sadly. It was the first time that it had occurred. Both herself and Elliot were surprised that nothing like this had happen sooner. As she had talked to him about what might happen with her and had both hoped that maybe it wouldn't.

"You knew it was bound to happen" he replies solemnly.

"I know, I was expecting it yet it still caught me off guard that's all" Olivia says with a slight shrug.

"There's more to this isn't there?" seeing the anger glisten in her chocolate brown eyes.

"The bastards had her so scared that she lied about their names, cause they threatened to kill whoever she told in front of her before killing her" crushing the empty paper coffee cup in her hand in anger.

"I can't believe how low these guys are" Elliot says angrily stunned by this news yet couldn't help but think that it would be expected.

"I was still so mad about it, that I took an early morning run before coming in" She reveals.

"Did it help?"

"Lets just say there's a trash can out there that's seen better days" Liv smirks glad to be rid of that pint up rage.

Elliot chuckled slightly. "So did she tell you what their real names are?"

"Their names are Victor and Blake, but she swears that the descriptions she gave us is the truth" Olivia couldn't stop a tinge of guilt that crept up in her voice. Feeling that she should have picked up that something was wrong, when she first interviewed Emily. Than maybe she would have been spared the nightmare of her past.

"Do you believe her?" He hated to ask but he needed to know.

"Yeah I do I'm going to have to tell Craegen in a minute. But it explains her behavior yesterday with the line up. Remember how I told you how she seemed to be relieved in there, I thought it was because she didn't see him there. But she must have feared that we brought in some guy because of his name"

"Poor kid her fear must have triggered her nightmare. At lest she'll be able to move on from this, it's not healthy for her to keep things bottled up inside like that" Elliot comments.

"Yeah I know the counseling seems to be helping. But her therapist felt that she was still holding something back. Now I know why"

Elliot places his had over hers and gives it a reassuring squeeze. Olivia smiles at the gesture.

"Hey guys I think we may have lead on Emily's past. Picked up a few hits on a handful of kidnapping cases from other cities that fit the timeline, only two seem to really match up" Fin informs them as he enters the squad room taking a quick sip of his morning coffee as he walks over to them.

"Good we should probably contact the case workers and get them to show a picture of Emily to the families" Elliot says pleased with this latest lead.

"I did the first one can confirm that Em's not their missing child and the other family has since moved" Fin conveys as he finally shrugs of his jacket, after placing his cup down on Liv's desk.

"Do they know were?" Olivia asks fearing that they've lost a potential lead to Emily's family.

"Yeah luckily the family chose to keep in contact with him. Seems they've moved here a year ago. I called they're coming in sometime today"

* * *

It was around midday Olivia and Elliot were catching up on a stack of paperwork that they had been putting off for awhile. Too caught up in their work they never noticed when a couple and a child walked into squad and over to them.

"Excuse me" the man spoke.

Elliot and Olivia look away from their work towards the voice.

"Yes how can I help you" Elliot asks.

"We were told that there might be a lead on our missing daughter Emily" The man went on to explain.

"You must be the Warren's" Elliot assumes.

"Yes, sorry we couldn't really find anyone to look after Eva today" Mrs Warren answers as she leans down to deal with the fussy five year old who spilled some of her popper juice on her top.

"That's alright I'm glad that you could come in. How about we go somewhere more quite" Olivia says as she gets out of her chair then leads them to an empty interview room.

* * *

Olivia brought the Warren's into one of the nicer interview rooms, closing the door behind them. Once seated comfortably at the table, Olivia sat to the side of them, with the manila folder she placed on the table lay unopened.

"Mr and Mrs Warren the reason we called you in is we believe we may have found your daughter"

"Oh my, maybe I should wait outside with Eva" Mrs Warren says thinking that she would have to look at pictures of a dead girl.

"If this girl is your daughter, she is alive but I do have to warn you, you may find these photos a little troubling" Olivia informs them. As at the time the pictures had been taken, Emily's cuts had healed but the bruises had yet to fade away completely.

"Alright I'll stay than" Mrs Warren sighs reading herself for the pictures. Before placing Eva down off her lap because she was being fussy and because she didn't want her to see them.

Olivia than opens up the file she had placed on the table and reveals the photos inside.

"Oh my god it's her.. Greg our daughters alive!" Mrs Warren exclaims as she throws a hand over her mouth in shock.

"Where is she where did you find our Emily" Greg asks, his mind reeling with the fact that his child had come back to them.

"Emily was found in Central Park about two weeks ago"

"We were spending the day at the park when she was taken. She ran ahead of me I called for her to come back but my things fell out of my bag. I bent down to pick them up I only looked away for a moment, that's when I heard her scream. I jolted up and saw some man grab her, I ran after her but I was to far, I watched as he pulled her into a van and drive away. I'll never forget the look on her face she was so terrified" Tears of anguish flow down Maya's face as she recalls the moment her nightmare began.

"It wasn't your fault Maya it was never your fault" Greg reassures his wife pulling her into a comforting hug like he did many times before.

* * *

Olivia had planed on first braking the news to Emily before reuniting her with her parents later today but fate had other plans.

Emily had become bored just hanging around Olivia's apartment and had decided that she would drop down to the percent, and see if her or Elliot who she grew to trust in the short time she knew him wanted to have lunch with her.

It wasn't that far to walk, she remember how to get there from the few times Liv couldn't lever her at home, though she knew she might get in trouble for it she went anyway.

It was than, when Emily was walking over towards Elliot's desk about to say hi to him and save him from the files he was working on. When Olivia and the Warren's walked out of the interview room.

"It's my sister mommy" Eva shouts excitably, tugging on her mothers arm with one hand while point at Emily with the other.

Emily looks stunlly towards the voice and sees the girl who said it and a man and a woman both with shocked tear stained faces standing next to Olivia.

"Oh Emily" Maya says through her tears letting go of Eva and starts to walk to her.

Emily turns and runs towards the stairs.

"I.. I didn't mean to scare her" Maya stammers shocked by her reaction.

"That's alright I'll talk to her" Olivia says giving a reassuring smile before running after Emily.

* * *

Olivia sees Emily sitting on the steps one floor bellow quietly shacking her head. Olivia walks down and sits beside her. Emily looks towards her acknowledging her presents but doesn't say anything at first.

"They had another child, they carried on without me, they don't need me dirtying up their perfect picture of a family" Emily almost yells bitterly on the brink of tears, then turns her face away.

Emily had always stayed strong no matter what they did to her; always believe that her parents still cared for her, still looked for her. Yet she felt her unbreakable spirit crack when she saw them there with another child.

"Emily look at me" She does as a single tear slips from her eye she swipes at it quickly "Just because they had another child doesn't mean that they stopped caring for you or stopped searching for you. How about we go back in there and you give them a chance, trust me they're really not so bad" placing an arm around her shoulders.

"You've talked to them?" leaning back a little feeling a little hurt.

"Yeah they really missed you and they really want you to be apart of their family again" Olivia smiles assuredly.

They hear someone coming down the stairs. Olivia lets go of Emily as they both turn to see who it was.

"Cap sent me out to check on things, is every thing alright?" Elliot asks as he now stood a few steps above them.

"I'll meet with them but that's all" Emily states.

Emily gets up from her seat on the stairs and being to walk just ahead of them. As they watch.

"You got through to her like I knew you would" Elliot informs as he turns to face her and offers his hand to her.

"It's a start that's all" gracefully accepting his hand.

"Maybe that's all she needs" he tells her pulling her up.

* * *

Olivia and Elliot were only a few moments behind Emily and re-entered the squad room as Emily walks hesitantly over to the Warren's who were standing around Olivia's desk talking to Cragen and Fin.

"Oh Emily I never thought I'd see you again, I didn't mean to scare you" Maya says sadly understanding that things are going to take some time. When she stood in front of her.

Emily took a step back when she tried to hug her.

"I understand it's going to be a little strange for you sweetie" Maya says sadly with her left hand raised slightly, wanting to reach out and cup her face. It killed her being close enough to touch her daughter again, but not being able to because Emily didn't know who she was.

Something about her voice triggered something in Emily's mind.

"_Emily Sweetie.. "_

"_Yes mama" Emily says as she runs into the room and jumps on the couch then climbs into her mother's lap. _

"_Honey I've got something very special to tell you, you're going to be a big sister but don't tell daddy I haven't told him yet" Maya says with a wink than starts tickling her. _

"You told me about my sister I… I remember you wanted me to know first" blinking back the tears that threatened to fall, unsure of the memory.

"That's right you… you remember" Tears of hope now flow down Maya's cheeks as she replies.

"I.. I remember ma.. mama" Emily says gingerly testing the word, scared that if she spoke it to loudly then she'd wake from this dream and wake up back in that hell.

Maya takes a tentative step attempting to hug her child again. This time Emily doesn't step back she tenses up for a moment before relaxing into the warm embrace and finally gives into her tears, as a sense of peace washed over her.

"I told you, you got through to her" Elliot smirks admiring the scene from their spot.

"Smart ass" Olivia laughs lightly slapping him in the chest, never taking her eyes off the happy reunion.

* * *

**TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

Emily and her parents came to the percent to talk with Olivia, as they had been getting mysterious phone calls recently. The person would hang up when answered and they suspected that it had something to do with Emily's case.

Just as the family had slowly began to rebuild the connection that had been viciously ripped away from them.

The fragile bond they had created over the past few weeks seemed to have been crushed again.

As things had become rather strained at home, Emily had started to keep them at a distant and was jumpy, after Mrs Warren caught her hanging up the phone and refused to tell her anything about the call even though Emily was clearly shaken by it.

"Emily your mother tells me that you've been getting prank calls and seemed to be upset after seeing you on the phone"

Emily stood staring blankly at the wall behind Olivia avoiding her gaze.

"Come on, let's go somewhere more private to talk" Olivia says as she stands in front of her and tries to reach out for her upper arm in comfort. But she reacts badly to this.

"I can't do this" Em exclaims before she pushed past Olivia and flew out of the squad room.

* * *

Emily ran aimlessly down the block trying to get away from the fact that they had found her and were now threatening to take her little sister if she didn't return to them.

An old slightly dented blue van pulled up then coasted beside her but Emily didn't notice.

Just than the window closest to her rolled down and a man's voice spoke to her breaking her thoughts.

"So have you decided?"

Emily jumped at the sound of his voice but turned to look at his direction, ignoring the instincts that screamed at her to run knowing that it would do her no good.

"How.. how did you find me?" It was stupid of her to ask as she had thought that she had seen his face on two occasions while out with her family. Though she never told anyone as she was scared and convinced that it was her imagination, then after that call two days ago only confirmed her fears.

"We've been keeping an eye on you since you left your home" Victor stated.

Emily nods her head in response, her body trembling slightly.

"So I'll ask again have you decided?" he says sternly.

Glancing around her slightly, praying for an intervention realizing that none would come.

Emily lets out a ragged sigh before silently walking over to the side door, it opens from the inside, tears begin to fall as she gets in, knowing that she had no choice.

* * *

Finally Olivia spots Emily's retreating figure, as she pushes her way past the people on the crowded footpath as she struggled to keep Emily in her sights.

Olivia sees her rounding the corner and catch's up to the same spot, just in time to see her get into a van and begins to chase after it as it drives away, but managers to get a parcel license plate number.


	7. Chapter 7

Mrs Warren became so hysterical when they heard Olivia radio in that Emily had been taken, that Maya had to be sedated and was now resting in the crib.

Everyone in the percent was now working rapidly trying to track down the van.

"Why is this happening to us again" Greg asks no one in particular clearly distort.

"I don't know. But I promise you we will get Emily back" Olivia replies, hearing him.

"It took four years for her to come back .." he couldn't bring himself to finish that sentence he was just glad that Maya wasn't there to hear him.

"It won't be another four, I promise you" She assures him.

"Mr Warren why don't you go check on your wife, I'm sure that she needs you as much as you need her right now. The second anything new comes in we let you know" Elliot intervenes knowing that this well not end will if left to continue. Ether Mr Warren will start yelling or he would breakdown and cry.

"Maybe you're right. You'll.. you'll let me now if anything comes up?" Greg hated giving into the feeling of helplessness. But knew that there was nothing more for him to do, than pray and wait while the detectives did their jobs.

"Anything comes in you'll know" Elliot promises.

Olivia and Elliot watch sympathetically as Mr Warren walks despondently up the stairs to the crib. Before throwing them selves back in to the hunt for the van that took Emily.

* * *

Emily had been blind folded and her arms tied behind her back as soon as the car door was closed.

When the blindfold was finally removed she found herself tied to a chair, in a windowless storage room in a warehouse that was different to the one she had been kept in.

Blake was standing next to her wringing the blindfold in his hands.

"What.. what happened to Lea and Jackie" Emily bravely asks finally finding her voice yet still very terrified.

"I had to get rid of them but you.. you were always our real money earner" Victor Sneers, stepping out of a shadowy corner.

"You... you killed them didn't you" she stammered fearing that she had their blood on her hands.

"No, so don't you threat now. But I did have to sell them on to some guy because of you" Victor informs her. As he looks to his arm, picks at some fluff on his jacket, tilting his head to look at Emily at the end of his sentence with a sneer. before flicking the fluff away.

Emily didn't know what to say to that, she could only hope that what Victor told her was true. Including the promise he made about not taking her sister.

"Now! What did you tell them" he demands.

"I didn't tell them anything" Emily declares desperately hoping that they'll believe her.

"LIAR you were gone for four week. You had to have told them something" Blake finally yells in her face. Throwing the blindfold down.

"I only told them about my escape, that's all I swear" Emily flinchers in her seat, the ropes dug into her arms.

Blake's anger had reached boiling point but wouldn't react without the go ahead from Victor

"Really? Then how come my friend found THIS in a cop shop when he was being booked" Blake yells viciously, waving a police sketch poster of himself that still had the fake name on it, in front of Emily.

"I'm.. I'm sorry I.. I had to give them something they wouldn't let up" Emily stammers as her entire body trembles praying that they didn't know anything else.

Out of the corner of his eye Blake could see Victor nod his head slightly.

"Don't you dare lie to us" Blake yells, his fist slamming into her left eye, before she had a chance to react to the move. His ring dug into the skin under it, blood trickled down her face like tears.

"I NEVER told them your real names I swear. Please I.. I know I shouldn't have done the sketch but I swear I didn't tell" Emily pleads through her tears of pain.

Blake stands tensely, inches away from Emily fists balled up at his sides waiting for his moment to continue.

"Very well I believe you. But you will still need to be punished" with that stated Victor turned around and walked out of the room leaving Blake to do the dirt work.

Emily's agonizing screams echoed off the wall's in the room as the beating began.

* * *

Olivia rapped lightly on the door to the crib before entering and sees that Greg was sitting by Maya who was sitting numbly on the bed staring blankly at the floor.

Greg was comforting his wife by holding her hand, as she had just woken up moments ago and refused to allow him to do anything more than that.

"Daddy where's Emmi?" Eva asks innocently who had been safe at daycare when the nightmare began again.

"I thought you'd like her to be with you both" Olivia says as she holds the hot coffee mug towards Maya that she had brought in for her.

"Thank you" Greg whispers tearyly over Eva's shoulder as he pulls her into a tight and protective embrace.

"Anything?" Maya asks as she took the hot mug that was offered in her hands, and held it up to her chin, not to drink but to feel something other than this numbness that now consumed her.

"None yet sorry, were doing everything we can to find her" Liv informs solemnly.

Maya nods her head sadly Olivia than turns to leave.

Maya places the mug on the floor besides her feet as the door closes behind Olivia, and intertwines herself in the hug with her husband and younger child.

* * *

Emily wakes up briefly to find herself now lying on a thin foam mat, her hands are untied and the chair is gone. She pulls herself into a ball even though this causes her much pain.

"How considerate" she thinks before falling back into unconsciousness again.


	8. Chapter 8

Three hours had gone by and still nothing had been found on the van. Though they now knew they were looking for a late model blue BMW Van which had been reported stolen earlier today license plate WHM-492.

"Got a break on the van, traffic camera caught it running a red light down near the warehouse district" Fin informs them hanging up the phone.

How many of them are abandon or vacant?" Cragen inquires.

"Hard to say half a dozen or so" Fin tells him.

"Alright I want everyone down there, spilt up into teams and search them till you find something. But be careful who knows what these guys might do" Cragen orders.

Everyone in the percent nods or murmurs their agreement. Before grabbing what they needed and heading out the door towards their cars.

* * *

The team's pulls up to the warehouse district, which was made up of a strip of dirt road with weather worn buildings on either side, cars blocking up both exits incase they tried to escape in the van or another car.

Eliot and Olivia took the third one from the left while Fin and Munch chose to search the one next to it, leaving the others to search the remanding buildings.

"Looks like this is the right spot" Elliot whispers to Olivia spying the blue van that matched her description, with the plates removed.

"We fond the van it's been here for awhile" Olivia report over the radio feeling the hood of the van, finding it cold. While Elliot moves towards the side of the van.

"It's empty" Elliot informs her sliding the van door open.

"Van's empty, proceeding to search the rest of the building, request back up" she relays back on the radio.

"On our way Liv be there soon" Fin responds.

* * *

After making their way into the heart of the warehouse, they found that it was divided up into seven rooms on ether sides of a half lit corridor covered in various debris of paper and waste.

Making their way down the hallway, Olivia takes the left and Elliot to the right, checking the doors as they go. So far they had tried three and all had been unlocked and empty.

"Do you here that?" Olivia whispers, referring to the sound of something being scraped across the floor, from one of the rooms ahead of them.

"Yeah sounds like it's coming from in there" pointing to the door on his side.

Both guns drawn Olivia steps to the side as Elliot, in line with the door, raised his left leg, putting all his force into it kicking the door in.

"Police move away form her NOW" Elliot orders when he sees the back of a man kneeling over a girl, who he assumed was Emily. As he could only see the child's legs and the hem of a light blue dress or skirt similar to the dress Em was wearing.

"Thank god you're here" the man says relieved turning to them.

"DROP your weapon and move away from her Now!" Olivia demands when she sees the surgical scissors in his right hand and a roll of gauze in his left a section of it rolled down his arm, an open first aid kit sat just in front of him.

The man just stares at them unsure what to do.

"We won't ask you again, drop it and move away with you hands up" Elliot says when he does not respond.

Coming to his senses the man drops the items on Emily's right side and raises his hands.

Elliot swiftly cuffs the guy's hands behind his back before pulling him off Emily.

While Olivia kneels down to check on Emily, keeping a watchful eye on her partner and the suspect.

"I just found her like this, they told me to take care of her" the man informs Elliot who's gun stays aimed at him, as he stands against the wall.

"Who did?" Elliot demands.

"The guy's who took us here. They jumped me while I was on my way to work. They had a gun, they forced me to drive a van next thing I know the kid gets in crying. I look in the review as they blind fold her and told to drive here" the man informs Elliot clearly distort by what has happened.

"Got a name" Elliot asks skeptical of his story.

"It's Vic, Victor Seldon look man I was…"

Olivia was on him in a flash and began to punch the crap out of him.

Elliot struggles to pull her off the guy for a moment giving Olivia enough time to lands a few hard punches to his face and chest.

"Olivia! Go check on Emily" El angrily commands through clenched teeth, barely keeping her at arms length from Victor.

"WHAT THE HELL was that about" Victor yells, recovering from the near beating from the crazy brunette.

"Sorry my partners just a little pissed, Vic's the name of one of the creeps who hurt Emily" Elliot conveys looking towards him and his partner.

"Hey I had nothing to do with that I swear man" Victor says in defense with a shocked look on his face.

"Well see" Olivia states over her shoulder as she kneels at Em side again "Emily can you here me sweetie?" she asks while struggling to keep her emotions under control as she checked her vitals again.

Emily lets out a small groan before barely opening her swollen eyes.

"Liv I..." Em begins, before she loses consciousness again.

"I need a bus out here. I've got a ten year old girl severely beaten, possible internal injuries" Olivia yells franticly down the radio.


	9. Chapter 9

Olivia road with Em to the hospital While Elliot took Vic back to the percent to get his statement. Once there Fin leads Mr Seldon to an interview room while Elliot filled Cragen in on what happened at the warehouse in his office.

"She attacked him!" Cragen exclaims.

"Alright so Liv jumped the gun there, it happens occasionally. Who's to say that you wouldn't have done the same?" Elliot says in his partner's defense. Knowing that he, himself would have done the same.

"She left us wide open for a law suit luckily Mr Seldon understands and has decided not to press charges" he says moving over to look at him through the shades covering the two-way mirror.

"Even if he maybe our prep?" El questions with a raised brow.

"Yes even if your gut thinks he is" pauses a moment "Alright stall for time keep him comfortable in there, keep him talking maybe well get something off this guy. Or at lest until Emily regains conscious long enough to confirm or denies his story" Cragen says pointing to the room next door. Hoping that the girl that they've all grown to care about recovers, quick enough to do so within the short time they had.

"Liv's by her side now, she not leaving till she does" Elliot says with a smirk, knowing that she wouldn't have it any other way, god help the person who tries to pry her way if their not Em's parents.

* * *

Elliot walks into the interview room next to Cragen's office with a cup of coffee in his hand flashing Victor a disarming smile helping to put him at easy and the right frame of mind to gently prod him.

"Here you go Mr Seldon" Elliot says handing him the cup before sitting down at the table opposite him.

"Thank you. Is this going to take much longer?" Victor asks slightly agitated, stirring some sugar into his cup.

"You seem a little on edge relax. We just need to get your statement on the events leading up to when we found you and also get you to sit down with a sketch artist" Elliot tells Victor giving him a questioning look.

"Well how would you feel if you we're going about your day and the next thing moment you're kidnapped?" He retorts, turning his head up to look straight at Elliot's face.

Elliot nods his head in understanding and leans back into his chair. "I understand, would you like me to contact anyone for you let them know you're safe" he offers.

"No I live alone and work's use to me coming in and out at anytime" Victor says with a slightly somber smile.

"So what do you do Mr Seldon?" Elliot asks stretching his arms behind his neck.

"I'm a security consultant. I go out to various businesses and assess their security needs, then offer solutions to any foreseeable threats or weaknesses"

"Interesting work" El says nonchalantly.

"It pays the bills" Victor says smiling as he shrugs.

"So how would you describe the men who took you?" Elliot asks grabbing the pad and pen off the table.

"I'd say their about your height, average build, white. The one who told me to take care of the girl had blond hair and the other black hair" Victor began to describe while Elliot nodded and began to take notes.

* * *

Emily was now recovering in intensive care as she had just come out of emergency surgery. The doctors had to remove her spleen as the beating had caused it to rupture and there was some internal bleeding. Emily's Parents were on tender hooks through out the procedure. Emily would have to spend the night in ICU just to make sure there is no more bleeding.

The only small favor that comforted them all was that at lest she wasn't violated by them. Thank goodness for small mercies.

Eva had been sent to stay at a friend's place hours ago as Maya and Greg felt that this was all too much for her to take in. Now they just waited for Emily to wake up. Maya goes over to the bed, and starts stroking Emily's hair having been allowed into her room moments ago.

"Your safe now sweetie" she whispers into her ear as her tears slowly roll down her checks again.

"I still don't understand why she'd go with them" Greg says shaking his head as he paces by the window.

"I don't know but I'm sure that Emily will tell us when she's able too" Olivia says standing in the far corner of the room. Watching the comforting gestures that Maya was giving her child. Causing a sympathetic smile to grace her face.

Maya finally sits down pulling the chair close to the bed as she can, the room falls into an uneasy silence, Emily soon begins to stir a moment later she opened her eyes.

"Emily honey can you here me?" Maya ask leaning out of her seat tears of relief running down her face, touching her cheek and checking to make sure that she's alright.

"Where.. What.. What happen" Emily ask hoarsely, blinking her mother's tearful face into focus. Confused as to how she got here.

"You were found in a warehouse Angel, unconscious. Olivia and her partner found you and brought you here" Greg facing her from his spot by the window the relief evident on his face.

"Why did you go with them?" Maya finally asks.

Emily looks down at her feet, biting her already cracked lip before looking back at her mother, tears welling up in her emerald eyes.

"I.. I'm sorry.. They.. The phone call, they said that if I didn't go they'd take Eva to replace me. I couldn't let that happen I just couldn't" Emily finally reveals, shaking her head unable to hold back the tears.

"Oh my baby it's alright on one's going hurt Eva, or you ever I promise you, never again" leaning down to give her a comforting hug carful not to pull any of the wires and not to cause her any more pain.

"Emily when we found you there was a man there. He said that he was sent to look after your wounds and that he was forced to help them is that true?" Olivia gently asks Emily once Maya releases her from the loving embrace, as she took a seat in the vacant chair on the right side of her bed.

"No that's Victor you've got him don't.. Don't let him go he'll come after me" Emily reveals visibly shaking terrified that they might have already.

"Don't worry we still have him and he's not getting away" Olivia would personal see to it.

"What about Blake did you get him too?" her voice low, quivering with fear over the man who beat her.

"No sweetie he wasn't there when we found you, we're still looking though" Liv reveals solemnly.

"You've got to find him, he'll come back and finish the job he started if he.. When he founds out that Vic's in jail" Emily becomes hysterical as to what would happen.

Olivia leans over and squeezes her hand in comfort.

"We're going to find him I promise you" pausing for a moment while Emily calms down "I've got to go now but I'll be back later; I'll send some to wait by the door till we do" Olivia finally says looking towards her and her parent, before getting out of the chair.

"You Promise?" Emily asks.

"I always keep my promises remember" Olivia reminds her smiling warmly at her.

"Yeah" Emily smiles timidly at her.

As Olivia reached to door she glances briefly back at the bed and sees Emily being comforted by both her parents, quietly weeping into her fathers shoulder.


	10. Chapter 10

"Look I've been really cooperative but is this going to take much longer?" Victor asks irritably, as he had been stuck in this little room for over an hour now.

"What's the hurry, I thought you said that no one really keeps tabs on you" Elliot queries, grabbing at some fries that lay on the table, as he had brought in some food a little while ago. As they had both become hungry and also so that he could get an update on Emily's condition which at the time revealed nothing new either way.

"Yeah well, even my bosses would start to get worried by now despite my flexible hours" Victor replies, picking at his sandwich.

"Sorry our sketch artist is running a bit late. Shouldn't be too much longer"

Suddenly the door swings violently open causing the blinds to shake wildly out of place, Olivia storms in slamming the door hard behind her as she makes her way to the table coming up to Victor's right side.

"Olivia how's…" Elliot try's to ask, getting up off his chair.

"Your plan failed Emily woke up and told me all about you. How you threaten to take her sister if she didn't come back to you" In a malice tone she informs Vic, grabbing his shirt to make him face her, shooting daggers with her eyes before releasing him and steps away.

"I.. What.. No she's confused, she must be that's all" Victor stammers, shaken once again by her outburst behavior.

Elliot licks his lips and nods his head as he speaks "Your good you even had me convinced for a while there. But now you've got to come clean help us find your buddy Blake" than slowly begins to make his way around the table as he rolls up the sleeves of his blue shirt exposing his tattoos.

"I swear I don't know a Blake I'm not apart of this, you've got to believe me I'm telling the truth. Panicky practically pleading at them, raising both arms in the air.

"Alright, I might have to let it sip that you're a child abuser, when you're held without bail while we look for your partner" Olivia says breezily changing tact's.

"Are you threatening me?" Victor questions trying to hide that he was rattled by her statement.

"No just saying that child rapist aren't looked too kindly on by other inmates. Believe me when I tell you it won't be pretty" Olivia informs him before glancing over to Elliot who's standing behind him.

So you better think hard and fast whether or not you're gonna help us" Elliot says menacingly leaning in close to his face slamming his hands onto the table causing him to flinch.

"What do you want me to do?" Victor finally relents.

"Call you friend get him to meet you some where he feels safe, we'll do the rest" Olivia says.

"Sure, sure get me a phone and I'll do it, just don't slip the word" He cowardly replies.

Olivia takes out her cuffs slapping them around his wrists, securing them in front of him before dragging him out to a phone out there in the bull pit.

* * *

"There you go princess, make the call" Olivia tells Victor degradingly, shoving him down in a chair at the closes vacant desk.

"And remember we'll be listing in on the whole thing, so don't go trying to tip your guy off we'll be on you like a tone of bricks if you do" Elliot threatens in his right ear. "Now dial" He says slamming the phone in front of Victor.

Victor shakily leans down with his cuffed hands and fumbles with the receiver before finally getting a firm hold and cradling it against his right shoulder holding it in place with his ear. "I need an outside line" looking somewhat pitifully towards Elliot and Olivia.

Elliot bearing a smug smirk wordlessly leans over and presses one for and outside line.

"Thanks" Victor mutters before dialing a cell phone number. Sitting at the opposite desk Olivia picks up the other phone Elliot leans over to listen in with her just as the call was picked up on the other end.

_"Speak if you know what's good for ya"_

"Blake it's me" use to his friendly phone manner Victor roles his eyes. Praying that Blake's as thick as he knows the guy is that he won't notice the nervous tone in his voice.

"_Hey, Ah Vic I was starting to get worried I show up at the warehouse and there's cops poking around the place. Thought you got caught or something" Blake comments concern mainly for his own skin. _

"Yeah well I did. But I managed to convince them that I was an innocent victim who had to drive the van. Dumb cops believed me and let me go. Listen Blake we need to talk meet me at Sherlys say half and hour"

"_Say no more don't worry man we'll get that bitch back. If not there's always the sister bet she'll get more for us than that bitch ever did. Still don't know why you're so hung up and hell bent on getting her back yet again but hey we'll talk more later"_

"Yeah later" Victor's voice remains calm as he hung up despite the fact that his body was shaking, as he could clearly see the violent rage wash over Olivia's features over Blake's comments.

* * *

Blake sits calmly at the bar nodding his head to the music playing on the jukebox in the corner near the doors that lead to the car park.

He turns towards the door when his eyes caught sight of Liv as she takes a seat at a table. Blake give her a strange smile before he turns back to his beer and polishes of the remands. Than gets up and casually walks over to the jukebox and scans over the song list while not so subtlety looks to Olivia before slipping out the door.

"He's headed for the back, be ready for him" Olivia shouts down her wrist com than head out the front door incase he backtracks to the front or to his car despite it being covered by Elliot.

* * *

"Stop police" Munch calls out when the see Blake exit the building.

Blake glances at them than bolts down the street in the opposite direction.

"Man I hate when they run" Fin complains to Munch as they begin to take chase.

They run halfway down the block before making up the loss ground that Blake had.

"Gotcha you punk ass" Fin calls out grabbing Blake by the back of his jacket jerking him back, giving him a look daring Blake to give him a reason to hurt him, as he struggles against his hold.

Slamming Blake hard against the hood of a car, Fin roughly slapping the cuffs against his wrists before frisking him for any concealed weapons.

"Looky what we have here" Fin says smugly revealing a gun that he found in his jacket pocket.

"I just found that, I was on my way to hand it in I swear" Blake says twisting his head over his left shoulder straining to look at Fin.

"This guys just a regular good Samaritan that you rarely hear about these days" Munch snidely comments.

"Yeah and I'm a rapper. Come on your going for a little trip down town" Fin says pulling Blake off the car after completing his search.

* * *

"But I swear I didn't do anything to anyone, I keep telling you" Blake pleads again leaning forward in his chair, since being brought in the room fifteen minutes ago.

"Yeah well that's not what your partner is saying" Liv frustrated with how slow things were going with this scumbag. They chose to hold off telling Blake about the taped conversation deciding to hold on to that little ace card for the moment. Now she was begging to regret that decision.

"Partner? What partner?" He throws pleading glancing towards Elliot and Olivia still feigning innocence's.

"Save it Victor sold you out to save himself. In fact he's probable in the other room right now cutting himself a deal with the ADA as we speak" Elliot says walking towards the right end of the table placing his hands on it, before raising his left arm pointing in the direction of the other interview room.

"Yeah will you've got me. So what kind of a deal can I get, if it's not too late?" Blake inquires finally dropping his act.

"It depends on what information you've got for us. Better make it quick though" Elliot informs him.

They weren't really going to deal with him, but if he was too stupid enough to believe them without speaking to a lawyer first or even seeing Casey than who were they to try and stop him.

"What do you wanna know?"

"Who's idea was it to kidnap children and force them into child prostitution" Olivia begins the interrogation.

"Mainly Vic's he took me aside one night at the bar we go to and got to talking about the usual stuff after knocking down a few drinks"

"Which was?" Olivia asks now leaning against the table.

"Bitches and how they always wanna screw ya over and take your money, when all us guys want to do the same. So anyway Vic comes up with the brilliant idea of getting them while their young, taking what we want from them at the same time getting them to earn us some money doing what they do best"

"And you didn't think that anything of this was wrong?" Olivia yells disgusted by this pathetic excuse of a man. Wishing she could spend a few minutes alone with the guy.

"At the time I thought he was joking. But he tells me that he's got a couple of clients lined up, all he needed was a willing partner that he could trust to help him get the girls and help keep the bitches inline as he already had a place lined up for them to stay. I felt honored that he trusted me that much" He recounts a proud tone in his voice.

"You're an unbelievable piece of crap you know that" Elliot viciously spits out with his fists balled up at his sides, trying to resist the urge to beat him to a bloody pulp stands at the metal mesh covered window.

"Hey it's just business. I can't help it if I love what I do and get paid for it" Blake snickers with a cocky smile.

At that point Liv bolted over to Blake and slammed his head into the table as she kicked the chair out form under him and began to beat him.

"You sick son of a bitch you think its funny destroying innocent family's lives like you have. Taking a child's innocence's and abusing them in the worst way possible"

"Get this bitch off me!" Blake yells unable to defend himself against her attack.

"Liv that's enough!" Elliot yells pulling her off Blake. "Go get some fresh air" he adds standing between her and Blake.

"I'm fine" Liv informs, taking a haggard breath as she composed herself again.

"I wasn't asking" El counters sternly.

"Fine" she states before storming out of the room slamming the door loudly behind her.

* * *

Olivia busts open the door to the viewing room making her frustration over Blake clearly known to Cragen and Casey if they couldn't tell already form her display in the other room.

"Please tell me we've got enough to charge them both" stating at Elliot consoling Blake through the window.

"Aside from yet another out burst from you that could see you charged with abuse in custody. Yes I believe that we've got enough to charge them both with kidnapping and attempted murder for starters, not to mention child prostitution, there's probable a few more chargers I can add to that but it's enough for now" In a professional manner Casey gleefully informs Olivia.

"That's all I needed to here" Liv says triumphantly turning to re-entering the room she would deal with the consequences of he actions later, before Cragen has a chance to raise his hand to knock on the glass signaling to end the interview.

* * *

"You stay away from me you crazy…"

"Blake Harper you're under arrest for the kidnapping and attempted murder of Emily Warren" she leans in close to his ear "And that's just the start of your nightmare bitch" before jerking him off the table and out the door towards the holding cells.

**TBC**

* * *

A/N I am currently looking for a Beta for my SVU fics to fix out any mistakes I may have made in this fic and to sort out my future fics as I really want to put my best foot forward. If you know of someone who can help or are willing to help than let them know in a review or contact me.

Thanks.


End file.
